Contraste
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: Porque quanto mais ele pensa, menos entende como estão juntos... nessas horas, o melhor é ouvir o coração... arght, que coisa mais Lufa de se Dizer. Drarry, slash/yaoi ou como quiser chamar.


**Disclaimer: **HP não me pertence, se não a casa principal seria a Sonserina e o Draquito o protagonista! XD A dona é a JKiller, eu só escrevo por prazer.

Aqui esta a minha primeira Drarry! Eu adoro esse casal, então espero que todos que leiam essa fic gostem dela, tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la.

_Fanfic criada para o "Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009" do Fórum UMDB e site de "FFsol", tema: 10 – Contraste._

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

**Contraste**

Ainda era madrugada, quando ele despertou, não sabia porque tinha acordado e, procurando pela razão, encontrou o braço do moreno preso a sua cintura, apertado. Agora estava claro, sabia que o namorado gostava de estar abraçado a si e, numa demonstração de extrema solidariedade e amor – considerava – permitia que o outro o abraçasse até adormecer. Quando então se afastava um pouco do outro, garantindo o próprio conforto.

Não, que não gostasse dele ou não apreciasse seus carinhos e cuidados, mas, simplesmente, não gostava de dormir com nada o prendendo. Nunca gostou, sua mãe vivia recheando sua cama de almofadas e bichinhos, que – incrivelmente, considerando o tamanho da cama. - estavam sempre no chão no dia seguinte. Era um fato, Draco Malfoy gostava de espaço ao dormir, gostava de se esticar por toda à parte da cama que lhe cabia, muitas vezes invadindo o espaço de Potter.

Sorriu, pensando que esta era mais uma diferença entre ele e Harry, o casal mais oposto do mundo bruxo, trouxa e adjacentes.

Draco era sonserino e Harry Grifinório, verde e vermelho, loiro e moreno, noite e dia, frio e calor, água e fogo... A lista era extensa de mais e era tarde, logo Draco não teria capacidade de concluí-la no momento. Queria dormir e, bem, não sabia como se livrar do aperto sem acordar o namorado.

Desde quando tinha consideração pelos outros? Bem, não tinha, quer dizer, pelo menos pela maioria das pessoas. Nunca se importara em afastar uma ex-namorada(o) ou ficante, isso quando permitia que dormissem na mesma cama que ele, mas ali não era qualquer pessoa, não era um de seus casos adolescentes, agarrado possessivamente a sua cintura estava a criatura mais contrastante com ele do universo, o herói do mundo bruxo, em resumo: Harry Potter, ou, carinhosamente falando, seu irritantemente-grifinóri-herói-do-mundo-bruxo-grudento-de-mais-as-vezes namorado e ele não poderia arrancar o braço dele de cima de si voltar a dormir simplesmente.

Ficou um ou dois minutos pensando, talvez não fizesse mal acordá-lo... Talvez sim, depois dele ter passado a ultima semana no Egito, em missão especial como auror do ministério, tentando impedir bruxos das trevas de realizarem rituais demoníacos, que envolviam o renascimento de múmias.

Sentiu um arrepio na espinha, só mesmo o Weasley-pai para enviar um "filho de consideração" em uma missão dessas... Ou talvez fosse um plano daquela maldita família, enviar Harry sempre em missões longas e distantes, para tentar afastá-lo de Draco e fazê-lo voltar para aquela pirralha ruiva irritante. Deu um sorriso tipicamente sonserino, imaginando o que Potter falaria se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, uma vez que ele, Draco não compreendia como, adorava aquela família de "ex-pé-rapados". Não que isso fosse realmente preocupante, já que Malfoy, novamente diferente do namorado, era ótimo em oclumência. O sorriso malicioso aumentou, como duas pessoas tão diferentes podiam ficar juntas?

Claro, eles brigavam sempre, por diversas razões, discutiam quase todo o dia e Draco se orgulhava de sempre fazer Harry perder a cabeça e partir para agressões físicas, o que, quase, sempre resultava em um final prazeroso para as brigas.

Draco voltou para a realidade por culpa de um apertar mais forte, tinha esquecido do abraço de Harry, no meio de tantos pensamentos. Voltou a refletir sobre como sair daquele "aperto" sem acordar o "leão"... Ok, Malfoy - REALMENTE - precisava dormir, sua mente genial estava ficando prejudicada, só assim para soltar uma piada tão sem graça... Que trocadilho infeliz!

Respirou fundo, talvez se fosse com cuidado... Não, o braço estava bem firme em volta de si, só assim mesmo para ter acordado, uma vez que, quem tinha sono leve no casal era Harry. Alias, como o moreno continuava dormindo, com ele se mexendo e revirando, ainda não sabia.

Por fim, cansou de tentar se soltar, Harry era determinado mesmo dormindo, droga!... E com isso, seus pensamentos voltavam à parte do "como duas pessoas tão opostas podiam ficar juntas?", isso só podia ser brincadeira, não conseguia dormir e estava começando a pensar besteiras. Potter o amava e ele, mesmo com todo o seu orgulho sonserino admitia, também amava Harry.

Sorriu com essa conclusão, não precisava pensar em mais nada, o sentimento era mais forte, por esse sentimento eles podiam superar as diferenças. Aconchegou-se da melhor maneira que pode, com o braço do namorado em volta de si e voltou a dormir.

...

Menos de duas horas depois, o sol começava a nascer e um alto barulho foi ouvido no quarto, como se algo grande e pesado tivesse caído no chão, o que, de certa forma, era verdade, uma vez que Harry Potter estava estatelado, no chão, ao lado da cama.

- Mas que droga, Malfoy! - Gritou, massageando a parte da cabeça que batera no criado-mudo.

Levantou-se para encontrar, um Draco dormindo adoravelmente de bruços, agarrado ao SEU travesseiro, com uma expressão serena e infantil, toda a raiva do Grifinório se dissipou e, sorrindo, Harry foi cuidar de fazer o café.

Porém daquele dia em diante, Harry nunca mais abraçou Draco dormindo, uma vez que gostava, e muito, de acordar, tranqüilamente, em cima da cama e não sendo jogado desta por seu loiro espaçoso.

**Fim.**

**N/a: **Agradeço a todos que leram esta fic, espero que tenham gostado e adoraria que deixassem comentários, posto que essa é a minha primeira fic do casal.

Obrigada e Beijos,

Yami_no_hime!


End file.
